Akhirnya
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Trident VS Genesis. Sebuah perasaan yang tersampaikan di saat terakhir pertemuan mereka."Ini kata yang jarang kuucapkan loh, sebagai orang nomer satu segalaksi"


Air Gear Propertynya Oh!Great

Rate T

Genre Angst atau hurt kali ya

Fic diambil dari Komik volume 25 chapter 233 - 237

BRAKKKK, GRAAANG suara gerbang markas Kogarasumaru diterobos oleh sebuah motor. Diatas motor besar itu, duduk seorang wanita tinggi sexy, menggunakan motornya dengan sangat hebat.

"Benkei , kok ada disini, ada apa?"tanya si tipis Kazuma

"Hei kita sekarang musuh lho, kau pasti tau sendiri artinya bila melanggar area orang kan."Agito berkata dengan seringai ikan hiunya (Eh bau darah)pikir Agito saat ia mencium bau, bau darah

Didepan mereka, Kogarasumaru, berdiri Benkei orang kedua Trident berdiri dengan satu kaki yang disangga menggunakan alat sejenis tongkat yang biasa digunakannya saat berperang.

"Be-benkei."ucap Kogarasumaru terkejut begitu melihat kondisi Benkei yang hanya berdiri dengan satu kaki dan disangga oleh senjata yang biasa dia gunakan

Benkei melihat mereka dengan tenang, dan menahan rasa sakit. Kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari motornya dan melemparkannya pada Ikki. Benda yang dilemparkan oleh Benkei dan diterima Ikki itu, membuat Ikki jatuh tertunduk melihat benda itu, penuh dengan goresan dan darah.

(Aku sudah memberikan Regalia Guntur, Taishou sekarang bolehkan aku untuk menangis)ucap Benkei dalam hati sambil mengucurkan air mata dari kedua matanya, menangis sedih karena dia telah kehilangan Taishou-nya sekaligus orang yang disayangi dan dicintainya.

12 jam sebelum Benkei berada di Kogarasumaru dimana saat Taishou Trident tersebut masih hidup.

Yoshitsune Rumble King, Taishou Trident penguasa Jepang Barat Kansai, Pemimpin para Samurai Barat. Seperti biasanya ia tampil, selalu di game center, bermain game pengasah otak kegemarannya Tetris. Bersama beberapa anak buahnya yang menemaninya bermain. "Akh sial, nyebelin banget ini rekor terpendekku, ini salah kursinya tuh. Nah yang ini pasti, soalnya rasanya tersenyum padaku."Yosshitsune berkata kesal sekaligus senang

"Tumben sudah mati di level 87, kenapa Taishou?"tanya salah satu bawahannya

"Entahlah banyak pikiran juga nih."Yoshitsune menjawab acuh

"Taishou pulang yuk, nanti mama marah loh karena dilanggarnya jam malam."salah satu bawahan Yoshitsune nyeletuk minta pulang

"Araa mama, kau lahir jaman kapan sih."Yoshitsune tertawa medengar permintaan salah satu bawahannya itu

"Ngomong-ngomong Benkei-neesan kemana?"tanya salah satu bawahannya

"Lagi di Shinsaibashi, kayaknya ada sebuah tim gak dikenal ngamuk, dia mau periksa katanya. Kalian gak usah cemas, aku sudah memperhitungkan kalau tidak akan dipanggil ke markas pusat, kalian tidak tahu ya, saat ini Trident kita sedang dalam posisi paling mengenakkan, antara Genesis, Kogarasumaru dan Sleeping Forest, siapapun yang menang enggak bakalan selamat. Pengaruh kita Trident melingkupi seluruh Jepang barat, pasukan terbesar di Jepang yang jumlah prajuritnya mencapai dua ribu bila tim kecil juga dihitung. Setelah turnamen ini selesai, daya tempur tim Jepang Timur yang bertahan hidup bakal menurun drastic, sedangkan kita Jepang Barat sehat walafiat, saat itu terjadi hari dimana kita menguasai seluruh negeri tiba."jelas Yoshitsune dengan rokok dimulut dan tangan yang memegang tombol-tombol game yang dimainkan dan anak buahnya bersorak kegirangan

"Taishou, sudah dong kita kasih tau hal tadi ke Take-chan yuk."ajak salah satu bawahan Yoshitsune

"Nanti dulu sih, nih ada yang nantang main baru."Yoshitsune menelengkan kepalanya kesamping dan kebetulan orang yang menantangnya pun melakukan hal yang sama, mereka saling pandang

Kemudian suasana heninh, Yoshitsune yang bermain melawan penantangnya. Tiba-tiba, layar game didepan Yoshitsune hancur dan sesuatu meluncur mengincar tubuh Yoshitsune, kedua bawahannya terkaget.

"Kena, haah."ucap orang yang menyerang itu lumayan kaget, ia yang mengira serangannya kena ternyata ditahan oleh sekaleng kopi

"Hmm nyalimu besar juga, kau tidak akan balik dalam keadaan hidup loh."Yoshitsune berkata dengan pengancaman tingkat tinggi

"Benar-benar merepotkan, seperti monyet saja."ucap orang itu

"Haha, aku jenius sih. Jadi enggak belajar bahasa inggris, tapi aku ngerti tadi kamu memujiku."ucap Yoshitsune menyeringai

"Ah enggak, tadi dia jelas-jelas mengatakan monkey, kami saja mengerti kok."ucap kedua bawahan Yoshitsune barengan

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Yoshitsune

"Gawain, Killer Gawain. Gladius Road."jawab orang bernama Gawain ini sambil menghirup rokoknya

Pertarungan berlanjut diluar, tapi yang terlihat sepertinya Yoshitsune seperti melarikan diri. Ia berlari-lari seperti orang bodoh. "Taishou, masa begini. Kok malah kabur."ucap salah satu bawahannya

"Bodoh-bodoh, sekarang kita gabung dulu dengan pasukan Cerberus. Bocah Gawain itu datang untuk bertempur dengan kita. Sora Takeuchi, sepertinya kau meremehkanku."Yoshitsune memandang langit

Benkei datang "Taishou."panggil Benkei pada Yoshitsune

"Haah, harusnya kau datang agak lamaan supaya lubang nya lebih banyak jadi lebih praktis."Yoshitsune menyeringai

"Hentikanlah, aku benci lelucon vulgar."ucap Benkei mengernyit

"Kau sendiri vulgar loh."Yoshitsune berdiri disamping Benkei

Dibelakang Yoshitsune, berdiri para pasukan dari Trident. Yoshitsune mengacungkan telunjuknya kelangit. "Kami samurai barat, berada dilangit."kata-kata Yoshitsune disambut sorakan anggotanya "Akan kutunjukkan semangat besar NANIWA."ucap Yoshitsune dengan mengaktifkan Regalia Gunturnya

Pertempuran berlangsung dengan cukup sengit. Osaka telah diselimuti bara api. Kota mereka, para samurai barat, dalam kondisi yang cukup hancur. Yoshitsune yang berdiri disalah satu bangunan melihatnya dengan tanpa kacamatanya yang telah terpotong oleh Gawain. "Mengecewakan, jalan kita terhenti ditempat seperti ini. Benkei, selama ini aku telah membuatmu menderita ya, nanti kutraktir, mau makan daging?"tanya Yoshitsune pada Benkei yang sekarang terjepit oleh sebuah robot diangkasa

"Boleh, ayo adakan makan malam terakhir Trident."Benkei berkata menyanggupi dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda semacam pedang dari dalam tongkat yang selalu dibawanya kemudian memotong kakinya sendiri

Benda besar yang mereka sebut, tepatnya dibicarakan Percival mera-ku itu melancarkan serangannya menembak menara kebanggaan orang Osaka. Tapi Yoshitsune menghadang didepan mulut tembakan dan menahan peluru yang dilepaskan dengan kecepatan lepas bumi. Menahan dengan seluruh kemampuannya dan Regalia Guntur. Dinding yang dibuat oleh Yoshitsune dapat menahan bahkan menghancurkan musuh sekaligus. Yoshitsune yang melayang diudara dengan keadaan kehabisan tenaga. "Menyedihkan, dinding yang kubuat terlalu besar, justru tubuhku yang tidak kuat menahan dinding ini." Memandang keatas, dimana Nike berdiri "Nike"gumamnya kecil, melihat Nike yang telah melancarkan serangannya menghabisi Yoshitsune.

"TAISHOU."teriakan Benkei pada Yoshitsune yang telah diserang, ditangannya tertenteng Regalia Guntur

Yoshitsune Point

Benkei, kuserahkan Regalia Guntur untuk kau berikan pada Ikki Kogarasumaru. Benkei, maaf kan aku yang selama ini menyusahkan dan membuatmu menderita. Meskipun begitu, aku menyayangimu. Bukan sebagai aku yang mungkin menurutmu atasanmu, tapi sebagai seorang laki-laki pada perempuan. Walaupun tubuhku lebih pendek dari mu, tapi itu lebih memudahkanku untuk dapat menghisap gunung kembarmu. Ya meskipun dalam hati, aku ingin mengucapkannya Benkei. Aku mencintaimu. "Yuk selamat tinggal Benkei, Kogarasumaru."ucapku dengan senyuman diakhir hidupku

Yoshitsune Point Off

Kembali ke markas Kogarasumaru, Benkei yang sedang mandi dan diluar berkumpul para anggota Kogarasumaru, yang mendengar dan berduka atas kematian Yoshitsune, salah satu orang yang telah membimbing mereka, dan melatih mereka dengan cara yang konyol dan membuat mati suri.

"Mau bagaimanapun, Taishou tidak bisa membuang game sampai akhir, dia ingin menyisakan tekad samurai barat dan harapan, Ikki."Benkei mengakhiri ceritanya didalam kamar mandi, dan diluar seluruh anggota Kogarasumaru tertunduk, Ikki menangis bahkan Agito pun meringkuk ditembok, Kazu menutup mukanya yang telah menangis dengan topi rajutannya

Ikki yang telah mendengarkan cerita itu, menangis dan ia memperhatikan Regalia Guntur yang telah diberikan padanya. Saat itu ia menyadari sesuatu didalm Regalia itu ada sesuatu terselip. Kertas, secarik kertas kecil, tipis, Ikki membacanya dan ia sedikit tersenyum dalam duka yang menghampiri mereka.  
>"Benkei, ada pesan untukmu. Dari Taishoumu."ucap Ikki dan Benkei langsung keluar hanya dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya, dalam keadaan biasa mereka Kogarasumaru apalagi babi mesum itu akan napsu melihat Benkei keluar hanya memakai handuk<p>

Ikki menyerahkan kertas kecil itu pada Benkei. Benkei menerimanya dan membacanya. Ia tertunduk dan menangis kembali, menangis senang dan sedih, senang akan perasaannya yang terbalas dan sedih karena saat ia mengetahui perasaannya yang terbalas, dia telah tiada. "Terima kasih Taishou."isak Benkei dengan sedikit senyuman dalam tangisannya

*Aishiteru, ah pokoknya gitu deh. Ini kata-kata yang jarangku ucapkan sebagai orang nomer satu se-galaksi loh*

END

Aha, fic pertamaku di fandom Air Gear. Yah ini fic dadakan yang kepikiran dengan mereka, Yoshitsune dan Benkei. Sipendek dan kecil dengan sitinggi dan besar. Ah saya mohon review ya buat yang baca. Ja


End file.
